


Signor Rossini

by Housefrau



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Housefrau/pseuds/Housefrau
Summary: A quick fic based on a Ko-fi prompt!The prompt I was given was: "Will is running late."---Hannibal has been encouraging Will to embrace this side of himself for some time, and Will has finally agreed to give in....If he can get there in time.





	Signor Rossini

Will hadn’t _really_ intended on being late, despite how much he enjoyed getting under Hannibal’s skin. He had planned to walk out the door right on time, but realized he was a dog short so he had to track Buster down. That led to mud on his shoes. When he sat down to put on a different pair, that led to a mixture of dog fur and slobber on his pants, so he’d had to change his pants.

Still, he’d managed to cut the hour-long drive down by fifteen minutes. He parked where he’d been instructed, in a spot parked ‘RESERVED’. Hannibal was waiting outside the building and Will could tell, even from across the street, that he was being stared at with disapproval.

Hannibal had been pushing him toward this since they’d met. _I’m certain that you won’t dislike it as much as you think_ , he’d said. _Come with me this weekend. You’ll never be the same,_ he’d said. And here Will was, staring down his future with disdain. Why had he agreed to this? Hannibal thought this was him, and he thought Hannibal was wrong. The building was huge and beautiful, and he didn’t belong here.

Will took a deep breath, then opened his car door and stepped out into the chilly night air. He drew his coat tighter around himself as he rushed across the street, hitting the automatic lock button on his keys as he went. He looked up at Hannibal as he took the steps two at a time, already uttering his apology when Hannibal held a hand up to stop him.

“Quickly, Will, or we will miss Signor Rossini completely.” Hannibal put a hand on Will’s lower back and ushered him quickly into the building. The lobby only had a few people milling about at this point, which drew another irritated sigh from Hannibal.

“Your coat, please.”

“What?”

“William, unless you intend to wear it for the entirety of the opera I must insist that you take off your coat so that it can be checked in,” Hannibal explained in a tone that made Will feel stupid.

Will nodded and quickly shrugged off his coat, handing it over. Hannibal gave both of their coats to the coat check attendant in exchange for two claim tickets, then looked Will over. He said nothing, but Will could read his every micro-expression. Will had only been asked for two things: 1) to arrive on time, and 2) to wear his nicest suit. He didn’t manage to do either. Hannibal, on the other hand, looked as polished as ever in his goddamned tuxedo.

Hannibal’s hand was on Will’s back again, and now he was steering him toward the doors into the concert hall.

“Just in time,” the woman smiled as she scanned their tickets. “A minute later and you’d have had to wait until intermission.”

She gestured for them to enter, and Hannibal led Will to their seats. Even Will knew to be impressed, although the attendees they had to step over to reach their center seats didn’t seem as enthused.

“See? We made it,” Will said. He tilted his head toward Hannibal and flashed him a grin.

“With moments to spare,” Hannibal confirmed, finally allowing himself to relax. He had been trying to talk Will into accompanying him to the opera for months, and relished the moment now that it had finally come.

Hannibal reached over to take Will’s hand, and laced their fingers just as the house lights lowered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @mxpopsiclestix on Twitter based on a Ko-fi donation!


End file.
